Left Behind
by Spynxcakes
Summary: A kid whom never known his past, is on a deadline to make ends meet. Nutty, the world's "Discovery of Dimension," has abilities that only our species has only dreamed of wielding. Not only does he find out who he is, himself, but now he finds out the truth behind his past.


**C**HAPTER **O**NE.

I wasn't normal, I wasn't human. I don't know what they referred to me as, but I know for a fact they are finally after me. Three years ago they were after me, but I managed to escape from their grasp. I'm sixteen now, almost seventeen, and I can sense their presence not far from my location.

I'm currently in school. Sitting in Geometry class trying to think of ways to escape, and not only that, but how am I supposed to explain this? Sixteen year old kid vanished after being hunted by unknown government predators? It's all corrupting my mind.

To give a brief description on myself, I'm Nutty. It's not my birth name, but my subject name was labeled that. I've learned to get used to it, even though it reminds me more of prison than anything else. Anyway, I come from a genetics lab. I escaped at the age of twelve when they were smuggling us to Europe, during an attack from other subjects. We all kinda, scrambled at that point, even though many of the subjects had died from either natural survival causes, or being murdered by the Lab Keepers.

Especially me, since I'm "The Discovery of Dimension." As an older kid now, I understand a little bit of the concept. The Lab Keepers used me as the precious lab monkey, the display prototype. Injecting me with fluids, recording the amount of surgeries I've been through to finally develop the ability of only what any human can dream.

"Nutty, give us the answer problem number eight." The teacher suddenly asked. I forgot about this class, of course since about a minute ago I was explaining my whole life story to myself.

"Um… I don't know." I replied.

She sighed, and turned back to the chalkboard. I could tell she would have a very irritated face, if she were to turn around.

"Nutty, you need to pay attention. I'm tired of contacting your guardians and yet seeing no progress from you." She turned around with a frown on her face, crossing her scrawny arms.

"Sorry, it's just some—" An image flashed through my mind quickly. _The Lab Keepers are here, shit, _I thought to myself.

"Some what? Explain yourself Nutty. Now." The teacher demanded. Painful vibrations went up my arm, as I could sense they were closing in on me.

"Sorry, but uh, I gotta go." I launched myself out of the seat, swinging my backpack over my right shoulder and sliding my left arm through the straps. Immediately I ran out of the classroom door, letting it shut behind me.

My abilities began to kick in. A visual picture of many paths had appeared in front of me. If I went left, down the steps, then there were a seven out of ten chance that I'd be spotted by a small group of Lab Keepers, but if I managed to escape that group I'd be stuck in the Art room with some anonymous students, putting us all in danger. Except, if I went up the stairs on the right, I'd be putting myself at higher risks, making it a pretty difficult way to escape. Lab Keepers are eventually going to spot me from up there anyway, and I will be forced to jump from the fourth floor roof, onto the second floor roof, putting my left leg into a great amount of pain, which means I will have to continue my escape via limping across the campus.

By the way, if you haven't noticed yet, that is my ability. I can see through multiple dimensions from our world, through my naked eye. Except I can see only a glimpse into what a certain path can take me. For example, I don't know what else will happen if I take the right path, and injure my left leg. It only gets so blurry after I picture myself limping towards whatever.

I ran across the hall from my Geometry class, coming upon the upper part of our school's auditorium. I could see the Lab Keepers, along with their loaded pistols, searching the auditorium, looking through every seat, and even scavenging the stage.

"I caught sight on subject Nutty!" One of them shouted, aiming the pistol towards my direction on the upper deck. I quickly fell down just in case the guy had any ideas on firing. I crawled back to the doors of the upper deck, got up, and charged towards the right path. My legs went numb after the amount of steps I ran up trying to reach the fourth floor's roof. After getting to the entrance to the roof, I read the warning sign stuck on the door.

** I****F OPENED, ALARM WILL SOUND, **it read. I opened it anyway, hearing the school's alarm system beep out of control. After making it on the roof, I kept running until I got on the ledge that I pictured in the dimension-glimpse. A group of Lab Keepers busted the roof door opened, catching sight of me quickly.

"Just surrender, Nutty!" One of them demanded.

"I'll do that once pigs fly." I responded.

"Look, we don't want to have to open fire." He spoke, slowly aiming his pistol downwards.

"Why would you? I thought I was Subject Nutty, the astonishing "Discovery of Dimension."

"You are, but orders were if you gave us any trouble, we could take matters into our own hands." His eyebrows lowered themselves.

"All right," I began speaking. "Time to give you some trouble."

I lifted my left leg, putting as much force as I could into kicking the pistol out of the lead Lab Keeper's hand. Another Lab Keeper charged towards me, while the other one took out his pistol.

"Don't!" Another one yelled.

At the blink of an eye, a gunshot roared the skies. And I was the one falling off the edge of the roof, an awful pain roaring over my shoulder, my hands holding out for dear life.

I had just been shot by them. Shot by them directly in the shoulder.


End file.
